People with various physical conditions have difficulty in dressing themselves, creating obstacles to independent living. Donning a foot covering such as a sock or stocking is frequently difficult due to the various combinations of leg and arm limitations that affect this activity. Examples of limiting physical conditions include diminished range of motion in the back or knee, or leg strength, such that the foot cannot easily be brought into reach. Another example is limited hand strength or limited range of motion in the fingers of both hands. Such conditions make it difficult or impossible to widen the opening of the foot covering while simultaneously inserting the toes and ball of one foot into the opening. The difficulty may be pronounced for foot coverings such as a support stocking intended to fit snugly on the foot.
Generally known devices for assisting in the donning of a foot covering have a sock spreader that includes a concave portion for holding the foot covering open so that the foot may be inserted. Then, the concave portion is withdrawn along the heel or calf. An extension, strap or pole typically projects rearward from the sock spreader for withdrawing the sock spreader from the foot or leg. The known techniques of withdrawing the concave portion rearward require a significant amount of hand strength to pull on the rearward extension, strap or pole. Consequently, such devices are typically only suited to users with sufficient strength.
In addition, the concave portion of some known sock spreaders is necessarily a shape that also excludes users with limited hand strength or without the use of two hands. Starting the sock onto the sock spreader is easier when the concave portion is funnel-shaped with a smaller, forward end. However, withdrawing the concave portion by the heel and ankle means that this forward end has to be relatively wide. Consequently, two hands are needed to open the sock wide enough to be started onto the sock spreader. Therefore, those without full use of two hands have difficulty using known sock spreaders. This difficulty is especially pronounced for support hose that are intended to have a snug fit. Consequently, another person may then be required to pre-load a foot covering onto the sock spreader for later use by the user.
In other known sock starters, the concave portion that receives a sock is configured to flex so that the opening of the sock will draw upper edges of the concave portion inward. A problem with these flexible concave portions is that a foot covering that is to be worn with a snug fit tends to collapse such concave portions. Overcoming this deficiency so that a foot may be inserted means making the concave portion more rigid, and thus more difficult for the user to install a foot covering.
A further problem with generally known sock starters is that the user must hold the foot and sock starter off of the floor. Otherwise, the foot covering that is inserted over the sock starter will be pressed between the sock starter and the floor, requiring additional force to be exerted to overcome this friction. This limitation means that generally known sock starters are not appropriate for dressing from a standing position. Also, the sock starter necessarily must be light in order to be lifted by the leg. It is thus necessary to provide a way to pull the foot covering onto the foot since the sock starter moves with the foot.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an improved device for donning a foot covering.